<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Kiss by edenforjungwon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500243">Morning Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenforjungwon/pseuds/edenforjungwon'>edenforjungwon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Morning kiss, and a pinch of, honestly i can visualize this, i cannot not write this after all the dorm stories, my brain is dying for some jaywon, really this is just pure fluff, so this is really short, this is just really cute, this is rated t for the kiss, we love some domestic jaywon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenforjungwon/pseuds/edenforjungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short and cute jaywon drabble based on enhypen's dorm anecdotes, featuring a look of enhypen's morning and jungwon's attempts of waking jay up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i posted this on my <a href="https://twitter.com/edenforjungwon">twitter</a> some times ago but im posting this here again because why not lol (there are slight changes because im stupid and found lots of mistakes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwon lets out an exasperated sigh, hands on his hip as he groans from the pain of bending his back over. He has been trying to wake Jay up for school since forever but the elder doesn't even budge, not even stirring in his sleep. At one point Jungwon held his finger in front of Jay's nose to check if he's breathing, and he's in fact, still alive and not dead as he presumed.</p><p>"Jay-hyung, wake up. It's almost 7, you need to go to school." Jungwon hushes, shaking his shoulder gently. He's contemplating whether he should try to slap Jay just like Heeseung did last time. But that didn't work and Jay ended up waking up minutes later confused and with a red mark on his left cheek.</p><p>"Huh?" Jungwon turns around to see Jake sitting up, hair all mussed up with eyes opening only half. It's pretty dark in the room but he can see a drowsy Jake scratching his head in confusion.</p><p>"Oops sorry, hyung. Did I woke you up?" Jungwon tries to be as quiet as possible since the others didn't have to be up until 9, and he feels bad because he has woken up Jake instead.</p><p>Jake mumbles something but it's too blurry for Jungwon to make anything out of it, before falling back asleep. Jungwon stands up, checking if any of the other members was woken up too but they're still in deep slumber, and he sighs in relief.</p><p>Jungwon kneels down on the floor in front of Jay's bed, watching as Jay's cheek flatten on the pillow, lips jutting out in a pout and chest heaving up and down in a peaceful sleep. He trails his fingers along Jay's features, dragging his fingers along the curves of his nose, lips, and his jaw line.</p><p>
  <em>Jay is pretty even in his sleep.</em>
</p><p>Last time Jay jokingly told Jungwon to kiss him to wake him up, and ended up getting a punch on his arm from the younger. Jay is his boyfriend, why is he embarrassed over kissing his own boyfriend?</p><p>Jungwon bites down on his lips, pondering for a while before slowly leans over. He presses his lips on Jay's forehead in a quick kiss, pulling away to see if there's any sign of Jay waking up, but there isn't. Then, he plants another kiss on Jay's cheek and feels the elder stirs under him.</p><p>He leans in to peck his cheek again, but a hand grabs him by his nape and his gasp is muffled by Jay's lips on his. His eyes flutter shut, hand flying to grab onto Jay's shoulder as Jay starts to move his lips against his. Jungwon leans into the kiss and indulges himself in the lips lock, their lips moving in sync. And when they pull away, both of them are breathing heavily.</p><p>"Good morning, baby." Jay's voice is hoarse, lips pulling into a small smile as he runs his fingers through Jungwon's black locks. Jungwon blushes heavily at the pet name, and he's grateful that Jay can't see his reddening cheeks in the dark and without his glasses, because Jay would tease him for that with any given chance.</p><p>Jungwon clears his throat and slaps Jay's chest, which the latter groans in pain.</p><p>"Get up, it's time for school." He quickly stands up but Jay yanks him down by his wrist, and Jungwon yelps in surprise. His heart stutters as his face is just inches away from Jay's, their breath ghosting above each others' lips.</p><p>"Can you give me morning kisses every day? I promise you I will wake up immediately." Jay has this cheeky grin on his face and Jungwon punches his arm, the tips of his ears burning brightly.</p><p>"Get up, and I'll think about it." Jungwon whispers before pressing one last kiss on Jay's lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>